


A Little Space

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TIVA - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: A midnight failure to communicate. Tiva fluff.





	A Little Space

Tugging the blanket, yet again, she grit her teeth and suppressed a groan. She had slept in some very uncomfortable positions and conditions when she was younger, but this was ridiculous. Scooting back towards the middle of the bed, after teetering on the edge for the past half hour, she was stopped by Tony’s outstretched arm and leg. She barely suppressed another groan and turned over to face him, careful not to slip from what little space he had left her and land on the floor...again.

“Tony, wake up,” she whispered.

Waking him when he was looking so peaceful was the last thing she wanted to do, but if she didn’t get a decent night’s sleep soon, she would literally kick him out of bed one of these nights.

“Tony,” she repeated a little louder and softly nudged his arm.

His only reply was an incomprehensible mumble.

“Tony,” she barked, shoving him none too gently.

His eyelids fluttered, then opened. He looked at her sleepily, a goofy smile spreading on his lips as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room and focused on her.

That particular look had warmed her heart ever since they had started sleeping together two weeks ago. Determined not to let his charm distract her this time, she clenched her jaw and gave him a stern look.

“I need some space.”

His brows wrinkled, right before his eyes went wide, and he bolted upright. “You’re breaking up with me?”

He clutched the blanket tighter to him, and she pulled it back roughly. “You’re taking up all the bed, you idiot, of course I need some space.”

Taking advantage of his sitting position, she claimed her side of the bed and plopped down on her back, giving the blanket another tug for good measure. “Honestly, how did you manage to sleep in a twin bed for years when you’re always sprawled out like a star…sea…fish thing, in my queen.”

Shaking his head slightly, he said, “Starfish, or sea star.”

Frowning, he slid down under the blanket, on his side of the bed.

_His_ side of the bed, she thought and welcomed the warm feeling now enveloping her entire being. Smiling, she turned to look at him and found him staring at the ceiling with a pained expression. She kissed his shoulder, drawing his attention.

“Just so we’re clear,” he said in an uncertain tone as he met her gaze, “we’re not breaking up, right?”

Turning on her side, she leaned in close and pecked his lips. “No, but if you don’t stay on your side of the bed, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

The tension slipped from his features, as she slipped closer to him, draping an arm over his stomach. Relaxing against him, she closed her eyes, as drowsiness quickly took over.

“Ziva,” he murmured.

“Mhm.” She snuggled even closer, sliding a leg over his.

“You’re on _my_ side of the bed,” he teased and wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
